


Man Feelings

by toesohnoes



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he's caught jerking off to images of showering dolls, he will officially be labelled a pervert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/3761343266/dollhouse-topher-victor-for-shesgotbarry).

Topher doesn’t actually have a ton of time for dating, what with work and the lab and being ridiculously, incredibly clever. Doesn’t mean he doesn’t have man-feelings, though.

Doesn’t mean he doesn’t occasionally look at the Dollhouse’s shower footage with a less than critical eye.

It’s Victor that captures his attention, as always, the firm globes of his ass as the water trickles smoothly over his tanned skin. Checking that there is no one near his office, Topher slips his hand into his slacks, imagining all kinds of imprints: assertive slut, timid virgin, pirate king. He imagines being able to join Victor in the shower, and Victor falling eagerly to his knees, swallowing Topher’s cock as if it’s all he’s been thinking about all day.

Hunched over his computer screen, Topher strokes his cock with fervid speed, panting for breath while his cheeks are stained pink, his eyes wide and focused on the showering picture in front of him, and fantasies of a man that doesn’t exist.


End file.
